Akatsuki: Jutsu gone wrong
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Tobi wants to show Deidara his new jutsu, but something goes wrong and Deidara lands accidentaly in the past and mets Itachi, who after a while begins to feel more for the blond artist then friendship...But how could Deidara get back? And what abot Itachi
1. Prologue

A/N: so everyone I'm back again with a new Naruto fic. I think the main ground for this is that they are showing the third session of the anime and I get many such ideas. Well this plot idea isn't so new by me then I have already a Xiaolin Showdown fiction with a similar plot up. I hope that you will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sempai…

I. Prologue/Jutsu gone wrong

* * *

It was a normal day by the Akatsuki, Hidan was bitching around about Jashin knows what again while Kakuzu was threatening him that he would rip him apart if he continues to disturb him by the counting of his money… again. In the meantime was Zetsu sitting in the corner of the living room and reading a book about plants, ignoring the two fighting members like everyone else usually does, Leader-sama and Konan were dear while in Leader-sama's office where no one dared to go inside if they didn't have a death wish or wanted to attend suicide like one new member once did, well lets just say that after that someone needed to get a bucket for the ashes of that poor unfortunate soul who didn't want to listen to the others warnings. The others or to put it better Itachi and Kisame were on a mission to get the Kyuubi-boy again who was with his teacher the Sannin Jiraiya outside in the woods on a '_mission'_ or as everyone other called it peeking at young girls who are bathing in the lake.

Meanwhile were Deidara and Tobi who were outside, the first one looking bored and annoyed while the later one excited, but that was hard to tell because of that orange mast the boy wore every time. The masked boy had dragged the blond artist outside, who because of the fright of his door being ripped open while someone screaming his name almost made him blow the whole hideout up, to show him a new jutsu he created.

Now were both standing outside and facing each other.

"Tobi, show that darn jutsu already un. I have something better to do then this un." Deidara said annoyed as he crossed the arms in front of his chest.

"Yes Deidara-sempai. Sempai will like Tobi's new jutsu." He said happily and begun to make the hand symbols.

"I hope for you that it will be good." Deidara said in one annoyed tone and rolled his eyes. Then suddenly a bright light flashed in front of him.

After the light dimmed Tobi stood still on the same spot where he was.

"Uhm…sorry sempai, Tobi doesn't know why it didn1t work. Uhm…sempai?" Tobi looked around, but Deidara was nowhere to be seen. "Sempai, where are you? Tobi doesn't like hide and seek. Sempai?" he called out.

But no reply come, Deidara disappeared...

* * *

A groan escaped Deidara's lips as he opened his eyes slowly and sat up from the ground.

"Tobi you idiot, what was this then for a dumb jutsu un." The blond artist groaned and touched his aching head.

The world was spinning around him. It stopped after a little while and this was the first time that Deidara noticed that he was not by they hideout anymore. The blond looked around questionably as he tried to find something familiar which would tell him just where the heck he was.

"Tobi, if I find out that all this is a dumb joke of you un, I will personally drag you to Leader-sama's office when he and Konan-san are in there alone and throw you inside and lock the door un." He growled as suddenly a kunai hit the tree on his side.

Deidara made himself ready to fight and looked around.

"Sorry, I thought that I was alone here." Said a male voice. Deidara turned in the voice's direction and his breath hitched.

There stood no one other in front of him then Itachi Uchia, but he looked younger. What the heck happened…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the first chapter… 


	2. Confision

A/N: so I'm still a bit pissed on from my father's _'Then why did you come home' _statement…well I'm not that frigging thrilled to drive two and a half hour with the train then one hour with the underground and then run to that damned bus and go with that three hours long to Rétság and then one new hour driving with the buss home….

II. Confusion

* * *

Deidara still stared shocked at the Uchia in front of him. _'This can't be Itachi-san un, no frigging way un!" _his mind screamed.

"Uhm…why is a kounichi of Iwagakure here near Konoha?" this slightly innocent question ripped the blond immediately out of his thoughts.

"I'm not a kounichi, I'm a guy!" he snapped.

"What? Uh…sorry you know your long hair gave me the wrong picture and that cloak is pretty good in hiding your appearance." He said grinning and his checks turned pink from embracement.

"You have also long hair." Deidara said while looking a little bit interested at the little pink tinting the usually emotionless man's checks.

"Yes, that is true. By the way my name is Itachi Uchia." He aid and held his hand out.

"Deidara." The blond said and shook the other's hand.

"Nice to met you. Are you on a travel?"

"Yes un." Deidara said hurriedly.

"Oh, hmm…would you lie to spend the time in which you are in Konoha by us in the Uchia residence?" he asked bluntly and Deidara felt as if he would faint in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhm…sorry I know we have just met, but you are kind of nice and my mother really likes to have guests and my little bro would be probably also happy to meet you. He is a bit shy by strangers, but a really cute and nice boy." Itachi said sounding nervous.

"Uhm…ok…" the blond said, still feeling totally confused because how this Itachi was acting. This was not the Itachi he met in Iwa, this was the old Itachi.

"Uhm…great, then come." He said and begun to lead the blond in Konoha's direction.

* * *

After arriving and passing the gates Itachi showed Deidara the whole city and after that he led him to the gigantic Uchia mansion which was rather impressive in the blonde's option. After they entered Itachi immediately led him to one of the most beautifulest gardens he had ever seen in his live. And there in the middle of a sea of light blue flowers stood a woman in her early thirty's, with long dark hair and the kindest smile of the world.

"Oh Itachi-kun you are back from training? And who is your friend?" the woman asked softly as she walked up to them.

"Mother, this is Deidara." Itachi said.

"Oh, then welcome in the Uchia mansion." She said kindly.

"Thank you." Deidara said._ 'Man the two brothers didn't inherit much from her personality un.'_ Dei thought as he looked from the woman to Itachi and then back. Then all three suddenly heard a noise and turned around to notice a young boy poking his head out from behind the wall.

"Oi Sasuke, so there you are." Itachi said smiling as he walked over to the younger boy and picked him up.

"Were you training again nii-san?" he asked.

"Yes, and maybe later we can train together." He said and Sasuke's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Yey!" he quelled delighted and hugged his older brother.

"Sasuke loves to be around his older brother. Itachi is really a great brother and he is always there for Sasuke." The woman said and looked proudly at her two sons.

Deidara could only stare shocked. What the heck could have happened with Itachi that made him murder his whole family except his little brother who he told to hate him, to leave his village, to join Akatsuki? What happened that turned him to the cold and emotionless Itachi Uchia he knew.

Suddenly he felt gazes on him and looked suddenly in confused onyx eyes.

"Deidara, this is my little brother Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Hay…" come the almost whisper like greeting.

"Hello. Sasuke do you want to see a trick un?" the blond suddenly asked and the boy nodded. Deidara then took out a little piece of clay and formed a bird out of it which begun to happily flay around the youngest Uchia.

"Wow…" Sasuke said stunned and held his little hand out where the bird landed. "Thank you." He said smiling.

"Your welcome Sasuke-kun." Dei said.

"Deidara, come I will sow you around and then I will bring you to your room." Itachi said as he pulled the blond with him.

"Bye Deidara-kun" Sasuke said while waving at him, the clay bird sitting on his shoulder.

While Itachi led the blond around in the gigantic mansion was Deidara confuse as to why he acted so nice towards the younger Uchia and as to why Itachi was so nice and the biggest question, how the heck could they manage to not get lost in this freaking labyrinth of stairs and hallways.

* * *

On that night he met most members of the clan and nodded that both boys resembled they father and that it looked like as if he would give all his attention to his oldest, perfect son. The dinner was quiet and then everyone went to they rooms. Deidara didn't even feel himself shocked when he noticed that his room was right next to Itachi's.

Now was the blond artist lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"What the heck did Tobi1s jutsu do un? He sent me back in time. This is totally disturbing un, I never saw Itachi in such a way un. He is nice and showing emotions, I would like to know what ha change him o much un." He said to no one in particular.

_**

* * *

**_

"Tobi doesn't know what happened to sempai! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants sempai" the orange masked boy wailed as Zetsu and Kisame tried to calm him while the others held they ears.

"Gezz, can't you just shut him up? My ears are already bleeding!" Hidan yelled as he held his ears.

"You idiot love pain, you stab your self on daily basis or am I mistaken!" Kakuzu yelled.

"But this is not pleasurable!"

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: ok I know Itachi is totally OOC, but it is not easy to write him as a good guy… 


	3. Whre could he be?

A/N: Ok guys here is the third chapter and time for a bit of explaining. Because I'm planning to get both Itachi's to met each other in a later chapter I needed to make a character separation so as to not get everyone totally confused when they talk to each other. Man I didn't had this problem with the two Chases back then, but this one is different to do so this is the main ground for past Itachi's personality…

III. Where could he be?

* * *

Deidara was now officially missing since a whole week and surely were the other Akatsuki members beginning to feel uneasy. Zetsu was day and night researching together with Kakuzu as to what could have happened, but to no use. Leader-sama went away on a vacation with Konan, probably to have fun alone and to look around for a new member. Meanwhile was Kisame desperately tying to calm the still veiling Tobi, and Hidan's words that he will soon have a new partner didn't help by that…

"Hidan, shut up you are not helping." Kisame hissed as he sat on Tobi's side who had finally managed to calm down a little bit.

"Why, it is the truth. Thanks to him is Deidara gone." The religious man said.

"I know, but…" suddenly Kisame remembered Tobi and turned to the marked boy with wide eyes and suddenly both man held they bleeding ears as the crying begun again.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI, TOBI WAS A GOOD BOY, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!!! SEMPAI!!!"

"Oh, dear Kami! Tobi, lease calm down, I'm sure Dei is ok and h will be soon back." Kisame said. "Great work Hidan…" he said while shooting the other a glare.

"What? And by the way where the fucking hell is Itachi?" Hidan said while looking around.

"Uhm…yet that you mention it I also haven't seen him since breakfast."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile in the Itachi residence… **_

Itachi was looking around in the gigantic library of the residence looking through various books and scrolls.

"Ugh…why am I even looking for a way to find out where that blond idiot is?" Itachi said out loud while massaging his forehead. "Tobi said something about a new jutsu he learned or to put it better remembered someone showing it once…"

_

* * *

_

_Flashback… _

_Itachi was sitting at his desk and reading a scroll when he heard someone knocking on his door. The one outside didn't wait for the reply, but opened the door and walked carefully inside. Itachi already sensed the chakra of the intruder and so knew who it was. _

"_What do you want Tobi?" he asked in one emotionless tone, not turning around. _

"_I…Itachi-san, I think I know what happened to Sempai." he said silently and Itachi tuned around. _

"_What?" the Sharingan user asked. _

"_I remembered a five days ago that I once saw someone using this jutsu, they called it Jutsu of Time and it allowed you to travel in time and…Sempai was so sad on the other day and…" _

"_Yes, it was the day of Sasori's death." Itachi said. Deidara acted rather depressed and would hid in Sasori's room almost all day. _

_One time Kisame tried to drag him out which ended in him going to Kakuzu who sat with Hidan by the kitchen and told him to fix Kisame. As the other asked him where Kisame was he held a bucket up and kipped everything in it on the table. Kakuzu only stared wide eyed and Hidan let the dango fall out of his mouth when they looked at that 'thing' which was one of they fellow Akatsuki members. _

"…_yes and I wanted to use this jutsu to make sempai happy, but I…I think I accidentally sent sempai back in time…" he finished and Tobi thought he saw something like shock flash over the man's face, but as soon it appeared it disappeared in the same way. _

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Now was Itachi here and looking around to find that damned jutsu. He was slowly getting irritated as his eyes suddenly caught something which looked like a letter of some sort. He picked it up and looked surprised at the writing. It was one old letter to his grandmother from the Lady of the Hyuuga clan of that time. She was writing about an old family jutsu she learned and which contained time traveling. Itachi gasped, the Hyuuga clan…?

When they would get Deidara back he will kill Tobi. And with that he went on his ay to get inside the Hyuuga mansion.

_**

* * *

**_

Three ninjas were walking around in the forest laughing happily. Well to be more correct two were walking and one was piggy raiding on the black haired ninja's back grinning at his older brother who was blushing.

"I still can't believe Itachi that you un had worn a rd dress un with matching ribbons un." Deidara laughed, Sasuke was absolutely great in babbling out his brothers secrets.

"Really funny, but I at least didn't had the pink one on." Itachi said grinning and watched his little bother blush. At that Deidara almost fell over laughing.

"Oh man un, I would so love to see that un." Deidara said while trying to catch his breath.

"Actually aunt Micihiru made photos about this and dad nearly had one heart attack when he saw us." Sasuke said.

"I can imagine un." He said smiling and Itachi felt his heartbeat skip by his smile.

In that week the blond was there the three become rather close. Sasuke even looked at the artist like his second older brother and as for Itachi, he didn't know what he felt for the blond, but he knew that it was something really special.

_**

* * *

**_

Everyone was gathered in the living room as suddenly Itachi appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Itachi-san buddy where have you been all day?" Kisame asked.

"Tobi, I will not ask how you saw this jutsu, but I found the scroll about it. So that means that Deidara is somewhere in the past…" Itachi said and heard as everyone gasped in shock.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: I know that this was short, but I had much to do today so please don't hurt me… 


	4. Storm of emotions part I

A/N: hey guys I'm back with a new chapter in which while our dear Akatsuki travel through time to find a certain blond artist and get some interesting views from the past, well in the mean time is Deidara torn between feelings…

IV. Storm of emotions part I.

* * *

Kakuzu pulled out a scroll from his bag, it as the previous scroll which Itachi brought them. After studying it for a while with Zetsu's help the Akatsuki group was gathered in the forest near they base.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kisame asked looking suspicious at the scroll, Kakuzu only nodded.

"But don't you think that it is strange that the Hyuuga clan can travel through time, but they never used it to stop some things from happening. " Hidan pointed out.

"They didn't do it because they fared that then they could lose something if they return.

"Oh."

"Now that this is over we should get on moving. The others nodded and put they hands on the scroll which begun to glow faint blue and then everyone disappeared…

_**

* * *

**_

_**In the past… **_

Deidara was walking around in the garden, looking smiling at the falling cherry petals. The artist was so fascinated by the picture given to him that he failed to notice a certain man standing behind a tree and watching him intensely.

Uchiha Itachi never felt something like this since the birth of his little brother and even then was this feeling, this warmth in his chest never so strong. Last night he couldn't sleep because he told his mother about that what he felt, never giving the person's name prize for who he harbored such strange feelings. When his mother spoke his heart stopped as the one word left her lips;…love.

Itachi debated almost all night a the thought that he loved a man. He knew his father would be furious if he ever found out, but strangely he didn't care as long as he had Deidara.

_**

* * *

**_

_**By the Akatsuki… **_

Everyone was staring wide eyed at the scene presented in front of them. Well they have landed in the past and found Deidara, but could a nine months old infant be taken seriously by they enemies? And no one wanted to play daddy.

"Well, looks like as if he is not in this part of the past." Said Kakuzu as he smirked behind his mask while the others tried to suppress a laugh, when little Deidara looked up at Hidan with wide blue eyes, holding his little hands out and saying '_Baka panda teddy.' _Hidan's face looked priceless when he heard that. "So, lets go somewhere else" he said a and everyone touched the scroll and disappeared.

_**

* * *

**_

_**By Deidara… **_

The blond turned around smiling when he noticed that Itachi was standing behind him.

"Hey Itachi-san un." He said and Itachi begun to fight his blush. Deidara's voice felt like silk to his skin and it sent shivers through his whole body.

"Hey Deidara, uhm…would you like to go on a walk with me?" he asked hoping for a _'yes'. _

"Ok." He said as he grabbed the younger ones arm and begun to pull him with him. Itachi knew already about the hand-mouths on Deidara's hands, they were the cause for his little fantasy because of which he spent almost two hours in the bathroom under the cold shower a really COLD shower.

_**

* * *

**_

_**By Akatsuki… **_

"I think we went to much back." Said Zetsu as he was cowering Tobi's eye to protect him.

Currently were all the Akatsuki members sitting in a bush while watching they former member Orochimaru, the fifth and Jiraiya playing to they biggest shock strip poker.

"How can a twelve years old know how to play strip poker?" Kisame asked confused.

"Tobi wants to look to…"

"No" said everyone in union.

"Well I don't know, but looking at the fact that Orochimaru only lost his sandals while the other two almost everything I'm not stunned that he become pedophile." Hidan said.

"We should go now." The others nodded.

* * *

After a while they appeared on the next place, everyone looking extremely flushed and scared.

"WHAT IN JASHIN'S NAME DID YOUR FATHER WANT WITH THE HONEY!" Hidan screamed and then snuggled up to a perplexed Kakuzu whimpering.

Meanwhile was Tobi trembling in Zetsu's arms, he didn't see it like the others, but he HAD HEARD IT. Kisame was also trembling and avoided any sort of glance or physical contact with his partner. Ground for this was that they just had first row tickets to see the creating of they dear Sharingan user. When Itachi's father suddenly took even a jar of honey out while his wife held the lash around his neck they all departed. After those two minutes they would never manage to look at Itachi the same way as before.

"Ugh…guys I think we are in deep shit." Itachi suddenly said.

When the others looked around they suddenly noticed that they were standing right in the middle of a woman's bath house with some rather angry looking woman glaring at them.

**KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**By Deidara…**_

The two men were walking side by side through the forest and stopped in a clearing.

"Itachi-san, you told me on the way here that you want to tell me something un." Deidara said while looking at the Sharingan user.

"Uhm…yes, I…I know that this will shock you." He said, hating how pathetic he sounded. " But in those last days together I begun to feel something for you that goes over friendship, what I want to say is that I love you…" he said and is heart sunk when he saw the fear washing over the other's angelic face.

"No…no you can't love me un. He would kill me for this…" he said and begun running, tears streaming from his eyes.

The blonds words shocked him, but the thought that someone would wan to hurt Deidara made him go after the blond…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: the second part will come later today… 


	5. Storm of emotions part II

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and now we come to a rather interesting part of this fic. Well we all know the saying "Sometimes you are your own worst enemy" in some cases we can take this one literally…

V. Storm of emotions part II.

* * *

Itachi felt his heart break, was he to blunt to tell Deidara how he felt so soon. Or did the blond like him back, but was afraid? He spoke about someone who would kill him. He needed to catch up with him and find what he meant and who the person was.

He found the blond kneeling on the ground by the lake, tears streamed down his checks. The sobs were faint and he looked like as if he would try to hold back his tears.

"Deidara…" Itachi said softly as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the other jerked away.

"Itachi-san leaves me un…" he said, but the Uchiha didn't go.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong." He said.

"No, go away…"

"No…" the Sharingan user said and kneeled down in front of Deidara and pulled the blond in his arms protectively.

"I…Itachi…please let me go…" he blond said as he tried to pull away from the other, but he wasn1t strong enough.

"Deidara, I love you and I don't care what others will think about us as long as I have you. And now please tell me from who are you so much afraid of, who would want to kill you if you return to my feelings." The Uchiha waited patiently for the answer, but when he finally heard it, his heart almost stopped…

"You…" was the faint whisper.

"I would never dare to hurt you Deidara." Itachi said shocked as he pulled a little away to look at the blonds face.

"You not, but the you I know would…."

"What?" Itachi begun to feel confused.

"Itachi-san, there are a five things you don't know about me."

"Then please tell me." He said softly while whipping away a five tears from Deidara's check.

"I'm part of a secret organization of S-class missing-nins who are commanded by Leader-sama, we are called Akatsuki. These cloaks are our uniforms you could say. Together counted we are nine, Leader-sama, Konan-chan, Zetsu-san, Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san, Kisame-san, Tobi who was made a member after Sasori no Danna dyed, me and you." He said and Itachi looked at him surprised. He was a missing S-class ninja? "We work in two partner groups and go after Jinchuuriki, people with a biju sealed in them to get they power. You little brother will once become with the boy who is the host of the nine-tailed." He said and Itachi looked shocked.

"Wow, Sasuke will have a really special friend, I can hardly wait for that to come."

"In the time Sasuke wins the boy as his friend will his main goal in life be to kill you…" Itachi looked shocked at the blond.

"Why?"

"Because you murdered the whole clan except him after learning the Mangekyo Sharingan…" Itachi felt suddenly dizzy. He killed his whole family expect Sasuke…

"And…and how is our relationship?" he asked, trying to get the images out of his head.

"You think that I'm useless and weak…" he said.

"Deidara I…but he was suddenly thrown away from the blond and crashed against a rock.

Itachi felt a little bit dizzy in the head. He groaned as he sat up with a hand on his forehead. His eyes suddenly shot open when he heard Deidara yelp in fear. Sharingan eyes looked panicked in the blond's direction and his breath hitched. Deidara was still on the ground while looking up at the man in a similar cloak, but when he looked up at that face. It was he himself looking cold at the blond.

"What do you think you are doing Deidara…" the older Itachi said in one icy voice.

"I…Itachi-san…un…."

"Leave him alone." Hissed the younger Itachi as he pulled the blond to his feet and stood protectively in front of him.

"Hmm…" was the only response.

"Look, I don't know what happened that changed me in to something so cold as you, but I will not allow you to touch Deidara in any way." He said.

"And why should I?"

"Because I love him and will never allow someone, even myself to hurt him." He growled as he heard suddenly voices nearing them. He looked over the shoulder of his older self as suddenly five strange looking ninjas appeared, each of them wearing the same cloak as he and Deidara. Were those ninjas the other Akatsuki members from which Deidara was talking?

"Man…Itachi-san why the heck did yo…" Kisame suddenly stopped his sentence and looked confused when he saw his partner suddenly in double.

"What in Jashin's name is wrong here?" asked Hidan shocked.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!! YOU ARE ALRIGHT!!" Tobi yelled as he almost overruns the others, but Zetsu stopped him.

"Deidara, get out of here." Said the younger Itachi and watched as the blond slowly begun to walk away as suddenly his little brother appeared.

"Hey nii-chan, did you already tell Dei-niichan that you love him?" asked the little boy and all Akatsuki members nearly had one heart attack and they jaws dropped.

"Sasuke!" younger Itachi said in panic, but relaxed a little bit when Deidara took the boy up in his arms and so he could turn back to himself.

"Erm…Deidara…what the heck happened here?" Kakuzu asked the blond confused.

"Uhm…not to much Kakuzu-san." He answered.

"Not much? Deidara, there are two Itachi's standing there ready to beat each other up and one of them is in love with you." Said Kisame while waving with his arms.

"I know un. By the way Hidan where did you get that blue eye?" the blond artist asked confused.

"Well after we found out that you gut accidentally sent to the past we tried to find you…" Hidan growled.

"Uhm…"

"Don1t even bother in the first line we found you, but you were still a baby back then and you called Hidan '_baka panda teddy'_ "Kakuzu said still smirking.

"Really funny heathen…."

"As said after that, we landed in a time where the Sannin were still genin and well, they were playing strip poker, then ugh…we accidentally and most of all unwanted had the privilege to see at least two minutes from Itachi's creation…" every of the Akatsuki members shuddered…" and we now all have officially a honey-phobia. Then we accidentally landed in the middle of a woman's hot spring and the ladies were not to happy to see us, then we found out that a woman who is giving birth has an even fouler mouth then Hidan here, which is shocking and then we could watch the show which Itachi pulled before leaving Konoha, t was pretty nice to watch, then the day on which the nine-tailed attacked Konoha and then we finally found you here." Explained Kakuzu.

"Oh, I see."

"SEMPAI!" Tobi squalled again and re his arms around the blond's waist and begun to cry.

"Ok Tobi, calm down will you." Deidara said.

"Uhm…Dei-niichan, who are these people?" Sasuke asked while looking at the strange group.

"Oh, we are in the same team, that are Zetsu-san, Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san, Tobi, and Kisame-san. Kisame-san is also you brother's partner." Deidara said.

"Hay." The boy said.

"Hay" the others said.

"Uhm…will the two only glare at each other there?" Zetsu asked looking rather hungry at the two Uchiha's.

"I don't know." Deidara said as they all looked now at the two men.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so what do you think about the chap? 


	6. Storm of emotions part III

A/N: we are nearing the last chapter of the fic, but don't worry I have great news and I think mostly the ones will be delighted who liked _**'The Art of Creation'**_ because the new fic will be a side fic which will show us how everyone dealt with the whole scenario, the title will be; _**'Akatsuki: Artistic Chaos'**_. So keep one eye open for it…

VI. Storm of emotions part III.

* * *

Both Itachi's glared at each other while the others left; only Jashin knows where.

"Keep away from Deidara…" the elder Itachi growled, his Sharingan eyes glowing dangerously.

"And just what gives you the right to tell me yourself that I should not near him." The younger hissed. _'I can't believe that I will become such of an egocentric asshole…'_he thought; no wonder that Deidara feared him and that Sasuke will hate him.

"Because I was the one who was sent to bring him to Akatsuki, he belongs to me and to no one else." The older said and watched his younger self look a little bit shocked, but angered again.

"He isn't your property!"

"Yes he is mine and no one is allowed to get near him. Do you know what, I was rather happy when Sasori got killed by that pink haired kounichi who likes Sasuke…" Itachi said with a strange grin on his lips making his younger self shudder.

"Who was Sasori?" the younger asked feeling a ting of fear rising in him. '_I remember Deidara saying his name; he called him Sasori no Danna.' _

"He was Deidara's partner. He come from Suna and was a master in controlling his puppet army with which he could destroy whole cities. He called himself an artist and he had even made himself to a living puppet. What a fool, but you know what I hated him because he dared to get nearer to Deidara because both were fascinated from art, little fool and now he is death." The older said, the twisted grin still present on his lips.

"I can't believe that I will become such a monster." The younger said as his older self suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer so that they faces were now only inches apart.

"Believe it, then I'm your future…" the older Itachi whispered in a cold and frightening tone.

After he let the younger one drop to the ground Itachi wanted to go, but the other threw a shuriken after him, but the other dodged, and so a fight begun. Meanwhile after the two begun fighting five minutes later the others returned with a blanked and four big baskets. After arriving the looked at the fight.

"Man, we missed the beginning." Kisame and Hidan said in union.

"Stop the complaining you two and help us instead." Both groaned, but went to the others to help them.

While they were watching the two Uchihas glare at each other Sasuke suggested they should go to the Uchiha residence to get a five things and make a picnic. Surprisingly everyone agreed to the little boy's idea. Now were all of them sitting on the blanket and eating happily while Hidan and Kisame watched the fight.

"Wow, his is better then a movie." Said Hidan and the blue skinned ninja nodded while taking a bite from his sandwich.

"What do you think who will win?"

"We could make a bet." And the word '_bet'_ Kakuzu's attention suddenly perked up and was now sitting between his partner and Kisame, both looking a bit startled.

"Did I hear the sweet word 'bet'?" the stitched ninja asked, his eyes glittering.

"Ugh…yes…" said Hidan.

"Deidara-niichan, what is with Kakuzu-san?" asked little Sasuke confused while he looked quizionally up at the blond in whose lap he was sitting.

"You know Sasuke-kun, Kakuzu-san really loves money." Deidara explained.

"Oh." He said while he took a new bite from his water melon.

Meanwhile were both Itachis shouting at each other and fighting which was not easy knowing that even if they were from two different times they were still the same person.

"This will end up sending each other KO." Said Deidara and everyone nodded in agreement.

And as said after like three hours of fighting, meanwhile made the others a picnic, told Sasuke a five stories about things they did or saw and told each other jokes, they even plaid Truth or Dare with each other when finally both Uchihas went KO. After that grabbed Kisame his partner and threw him over his shoulder and made themselves prepared to go back in they time, but before that wanted Deidara to say goodbye.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, learn hard to become a great ninja. And keep one eye on your brother for me." Deidara said softly as he hugged the crying child.

"Yo…you can count on me Deidara-niichan." Little Sasuke said.

After that Deidara walked up to the still out cold male who was leant against a tree and kneeled down in front of him.

"Itachi, thank you for caring un. Please take care…" he said while stroking the others check softly, then he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you to…" he whispered softly as he begun to walk to his gapping friends and whipping a tear away with his finger. Suddenly a soft breeze come up. "Take care Sasuke-kun." Dei said as the portal begun to close, but then he heard suddenly somebody yell his name. Deidara turned around to see Itachi running in the direction, the blond smiled sadly and waved goodbye as the portal closed.

"DEIDARA!" Itachi yelled one last final time as the portal closed fully.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back in the present… **_

Everyone immediately went to they rooms to finally get some sleep after this adventure. Deidara however staid in Itachi's room, to mend the other man's wounds. He had just finished to bandage the last wound when dark onyx eyes opened to look up at him.

"I'm sorry Itachi-san un…" the blond said as he stared at the wall, feeling frightened.

"Deidara…" he said.

"Yes…"

"Look at me." The Uchiha commanded.

Deidara did what he was told, but then his eyes widened in surprise when Itachi grabbed him suddenly and pulled him in the bed and in a heated kiss. The blond didn't know how to react, but after a while he slowly begun to return the kiss while the other's arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: ups…I think I made present Itachi act a nit like Creed, but oh well… 


	7. Epilogue

A/N: and now we have finally reached the seventh and also the last chapter of this little fic. Sorry if it will get a bit short…

VII. Epilogue

* * *

It happened now since a whole week ago that they managed to get Deidara back from the past he and Itachi seemed to have a better type of relationship.

Now were all the members sitting by the breakfast table at eating they breakfast or chatting with each other about the usual things except for four people who were missing, but everyone knew that the Leader liked to sleep long after a long night of work and Konan was probably sorting his papers again like usual. So only Itachi's and Deidara's absence was strange, but only a little bit.

"Man did I sleep great." Said Hidan happily. The religious man was always in a good mod after his usual morning ritual to Jashin-sama.

"I would be more happier if you wouldn1t have got blood all over the place. You know that, that carpet you got ruined with your blood was rather expensive." Kakuzu growled as he glared at his partner while drinking his usual morning coffee.

"I know, I know. Man Kakuzu you really need to loosen up sometimes, I mean my morning rituals are necessary." Hidan said while looking up at his partner calmly.

"We also like your morning rituals Hidan-san." Said Zetsu's white side.

"Wow, that you Zetsu. I would have never guessed that you appreciate my religion." The silver head said stunned.

"**Of course Hidan-san, we think you look absolutely delicious after your morning rituals.**" Said Zetsu's black side and begun grinning and Hidan paled at that.

"Nice to know, but you are not allowed to eat my partner or to even try a little bit of him." Kakuzu said suddenly and stepped beside his partner who looked up confused at the other male.

"**Not even a little bit?**"

"No."

Zetsu returned his attention back to his food sulking while Hidan let out a relieved sigh. He may be a masochist, but he freaking wouldn't allow a gigantic flytrap-human cross chew on him. Not even if Jashin-sama himself would order him to allow it.

Suddenly every gaze turned to the kitchen door as the Leader stepped inside, mumbling a 'good morning' to his subordinates as he grabbed himself a mug of coffee and a slice of toast.

"Hey, where the fuck is the honey." Pain said while looking around in the cupboard so he missed to see everyone flinching or twitching by the word '_honey'. _

"I saw Itachi-san go with it in his room like one hour ago after he come out of the bathroom." Konan said who entered the kitchen. "It was a bit strange thought." She said while folding her arms on front of her chest while one hand was on her check.

"What was strange Konan-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Well, shortly after Itachi come Deidara out of the bathroom looking a bit flushed and headed in direction of Itachi's room." She said.

"What does Itachi want with my honey in his room together with Deidara?" Pain asked while Konan blushed a little bit, but both were suddenly by laud 'thump' noises ripped out of they thought.

"What is with them?" Konan asked as both she and her partner looked stared now confused at the other Akatsuki members who laid out cold on the ground in a death fain.

"Sometimes I really don't understand them." Pain said as he shook his head in mock sorrow.

Meanwhile come a five giggling and moaning sounds out of Itachi's room, most moaning belonging to said owner of the room, while the giggles were mostly from a certain blond.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile in the past…**_

A young man with long black hair was walking through the streets of Iwagakure, he finished his diplomatic meting with the Kage a five minutes ago and now was he looking around.

Suddenly his dark onyx eyes spotted a male with long blond hair and blue eyes, holding his hands away from the sight of the others, but most people already made a great bow around him. The young man walked up to the other, a little smile on his lips.

"Hello." He said as he reached the blond who looked up at him confused.

"Hello un. Can I help you?" he asked suspiciously eying the fan symbol on the man1s clothing.

"I just arrived today in Iwa and I would like to learn more about it so I was looking for someone to escort me." The black haired man said.

"There are many others who you would probably prefer more then a freak." The blond said sounding a little bit sad.

"Why do you think that you are a freak?" he asked, even if he knew what was bothering the blond.

"This…" the other said while showing him one of his hands with the mouth on it.

The blond waited silently for the stranger to turn away from him in disgust like everyone other did when they saw his hands, but the stranger's reaction shocked him. He only smiled warmly as he carefully took his hand in his and gently kissed the mouth on it.

"I don't se why you are bothered by the fact that you are so unique." The man said to the shocked and flushed blond and then bowed. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, hair to the Uchiha clan and ANBU general of Konohagakure."

"Uhm…my name is Deidara un." Deidara was shocked, the man was an very high ranked ninja and clan prodigy and this man choose to ask him to be his escort and he thought that his hand mouths were not disgusting like others, but unique.

"Well Deidara, it is a pleasure to met you. So would you please show me around in Iwagakure and join me late for lunch?" Itachi asked smiling.

"Uhm…sure…" Deidara was now totally confused, but also a little bit happy that there seemed to be a person who saw him as a human, by that thought the blond allowed himself a little smile.

'_Deidara, I have finally found you and now I will not let you go, this is a promise which I will neve break.' _Itachi thought smiling as he held his arm out which the blond accepted gratefully. And so both begun to walk away smiling at each other ignoring the shocked people staring at them.

Owari

* * *

A/N: so this was the last chapter. Oh and the ones who want to know just what Itachi and Deidara did in Itachi's room then ask me and I will post that part up on my account and there you can read it…Arigatou again for reading this fic… 


End file.
